Demon Horn
by Sakunoevan
Summary: AU/Lucy fue allí, en contra de todas las advertencias que había recibido, por ser una pista de su pasado. Ella creía en las historias que siempre leía, pero nunca imaginó que las mansiones malditas existieran, y tampoco pensó verse atrapada en la oscuridad que aquel demonio dragón reinaba. [Otras parejas: GruVia, JeRza, GaLe, RoWen, LaMi]
1. La mansión maldita

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: La mansión maldita**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En un pueblo pacífico, a las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia, las cosas siempre habían sido fáciles y los aldeanos podían vivir tranquilos.

El lugar tenía un sustento económico en el comercio, y la cadena de negocios que había en las calles principales del sitio eran propiedad del mercader Jude Heartfilia. El hombre dedicaba la vida a su trabajo, y la que enfrentaba la soledad era su hija: Lucy. Ella estaba cansada de pasar los días encerrada en su hermosa casa, y recordar a su madre en cada rincón. Hacía tiempo que caminaba un rato para despejarse.

El cielo era particularmente rosado ese día, y unos rubios y largos cabellos danzaban con la suave brisa que corría en ese atardecer. Su ligero vestido, del color de ese bello firmamento, se mecía de la misma forma.

— ¿Ya se va, hime? —Preguntó curiosa una criada desde el jardín de los Heartfilia.

—Sí, Virgo, nos vemos después. —Saludó sonriente ya encaminándose a la calle principal del pueblo.

* * *

—Buenos días, Lucy-sama. —Escuchó detrás suyo y volteó para ver a un apuesto joven que rápidamente reconoció.

—Hibiki, ¿cómo estás? No me digas así, sabes que tenemos confianza. —Explicó humildemente.

—Lo siento, es sólo que todos aquí te respetan mucho por ser la hija del jefe. —Sonrió ampliamente. — ¿Sabes? Por la aldea está creciendo un rumor. —Le comentó acercándose al oído de ella para que nadie escuchase en ese lugar transitado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Esta vez es real o es otra historia de los libros de tu biblioteca? —Preguntó con los brazos en la cintura, riendo por las travesuras de su amigo.

—No, no. Esto realmente te interesará. Es… Es sobre Layla-sama. —Dijo con voz triste al finalizar la oración.

La rubia retrocedió de inmediato. Hacía años que ella había fallecido inexplicablemente. Su muerte era todo un misterio y Lucy era muy pequeña en ese entonces. Su padre tampoco le hablaba del tema. Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera le hablaba.

— ¿Mi madre? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Inquirió ella, con temblor en su voz.

—Bueno, los viejos del lugar saben algunas cosas. Pero, ciertamente es difícil que dijeran algo, porque, por lo que escuché, el rumor gira en torno de la mansión de la colina…. —La de ojos chocolate pudo notar el nerviosismo del rubio al mencionar esto.

Ciertamente, la aldea era un sitio tranquilo. Pero a veces los pueblos esconden profundos secretos, cosas que todos quieren olvidar….

—E-Estás diciendo… ¿La mansión maldita? Ni siquiera se habla de eso aquí. —Comenzó Lucy a analizar, con temor.

—Sí. Por lo tanto, no sé nada más que eso. Pero, nadie ha vuelto allí en mucho tiempo. Es que hay historias tenebrosas sobre ese lugar, dicen que está embrujado y que se han visto criaturas horribles. —Explicó desplegando la información que tenía sobre ello.

—Sí. Pero también leí que nunca nadie logró entrar. —Soltó mirando hacia el suelo y cerrando sus puños. Lo poco que sabía de esa mansión era gracias a algunas cosas que había podido leer.

—En realidad está prohibido. ¿Sabes? No sé qué pasará allí, pero, Lucy… Es peligroso, no deberías ir. —Dijo él preocupado, posando una mano en el hombro de la chica. —Sólo sé que tu madre estaba interesada en la mansión, pero realmente nadie la hubiese dejado ir allí. Pensaba en buscarte libros sobre eso.

—Sí, está bien. —Luego de un rato, ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. —No te preocupes, sólo me gustan las historias. —Repitió como todos los días le decía al pedirle libros prestados a Hibiki. De hecho, por eso eran amigos.

Lo único que tenía Lucy en su vida eran las páginas de los cuentos que podían transportarla a otros mundos. Su soledad siempre le dijo que todo aquello era en verdad real, y que un buen día ella encontraría la magia que buscaba.

* * *

La noche llegó muy rápido al pueblo, y en la casa de los Heartfilia, la joven comía sola otra vez.

Las velas agitaban su flama por el viento que ingresaba por las ventanas, y Lucy se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, cuando el reloj marcó las doce y los sirvientes ya no estaban por allí, su figura cruzó la puerta de entrada, cubriendo su rostro con la capucha de su capa blanca.

—Lo siento, Hibiki. —Soltó al irse de allí por el camino contrario al centro del pueblo, y con mirada decidida dio pasos seguros, siendo seguida por la blanca luna llena de esa noche.

Luego, lejos de todo lo que había caminado alguna vez, vio aquel edificio negro. Era gigante y magnífico, y no podía distinguir si había algo adentro. Ciertamente, debía atravesar una gran muralla con rejas altas, de picos.

—Bien, Lucy. Esto es por mamá.

Tomó coraje antes de trepar aquel sinfín que la separaba de una pista importante en su vida. Sin embargo, cayó del otro lado con fuerza al perder el equilibrio y, tomándose con una mano de uno de los picos, se cortó la palma de lado a lado.

Evitando unas lagrimitas y reprimiendo un grito, se dijo a sí misma que eso no era nada antes de correr apresurada hasta llegar a la puerta gigantesca de metal que poseía aquel fuerte.

Ni siquiera quería darle un vistazo al "jardín" adornado por horribles estatuas de mujeres de piedra que parecían demonios, además de los árboles retorcidos y el pasto crecido y oscuro.

Respirando hondo, mantuvo los ojos cerrados para llamar a la puerta con su mano sana, pero tuvo que abrirlos al escuchar que ésta se abría de repente. Así, miró por la hendidura que se formó, y con temor ingresó.

— ¿H-Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

El silencio era todo lo que reinaba allí, y se adentró más pese a la oscuridad. Pero, antes de que pudiese volver a preguntar, sintió que algo la tomaba del brazo.

Lucy dio un salto y dirigió su mirada allí, viendo en penumbras la silueta de una mujer que la miraba de forma tenebrosa.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? —Escuchó la voz de aquella como si se encontrara lejana y distorsionada, como dentro… ¿del agua, quizás?

—P-Por favor, discúlpeme, la puerta estaba abierta…. —Decía casi en un susurro la rubia.

—T-Tú… Kana nos adivirtió sobre esto. Juvia no pensó que de verdad alguien lograría entrar a la mansión. —Con la poca luz que ingresaba, Lucy distinguió los cabellos y ojos azules de la muchacha que estaba frente a sí.  
—L-Lo siento, sé que está prohibido el ingreso. —Heartfilia temblaba, particularmente en el agarre que mantenía la peliazul.

—No. Tú no entiendes. Es que… En realidad nadie _puede_, literalmente, entrar. —Explicó, dejando confundida a la de ojos chocolate. —Eres la primera persona que entra aquí… En diez años. —Ahora Lucy y la misteriosa joven estaban atónitas.

—Oh, pe-pero, ¿por qué? —Se tocó el cabello, nerviosa.

—Un campo de fuerza no deja entrar a nadie. —Explicó rápidamente, mientras miraba hacia todos lados. —Ven, sigue a Juvia. —La rubia asumió que ese era el nombre de su nueva… ¿amiga?

Luego de un rato de caminar en la oscuridad, la peliazul hizo entrar a Lucy a una gran sala antigua, la cual tenía miles de velas encendidas.

Juvia paró en seco y miró a la rubia de forma seria.

—Yo… Soy Lucy. —Soltó aún con miedo, extendiendo su mano no herida.

—Juvia Loxar. —De repente, la muchacha sonrió y tomó la mano que le ofrecía. Sólo en ese instante el tacto entre ambas hizo notar a Lucy que Juvia estaba… ¿mojada? —Juvia cree que tú eres la que vino a salvarnos. —Explicó contenta.

— ¿Salvarlos? ¿De qué? —La rubia escuchó un ruido en esa habitación y dio un paso hacia atrás, expectante.

—De la maldición. —La voz de un niño, de cabello violeta oscuro, se hizo presente detrás suyo, y al girarse lo vio. Tenía un cierto perfume… como a quemado. —Yo también lo creo. —Dijo serio.

—Y yo, Lucy-san. Siento haber escuchado la conversación con Juvia-san, pero las corrientes de aire me alertaron sobre un intruso. —Al sentir una brisa, la rubia notó que una niña, de cabello azul atado en dos coletas altas, se hacía presente.

—No logro entender bien qué está sucediendo. —Explicó alterada Heartfilia.

—Bueno, hace diez años una maldición nos aprisionó aquí. —Comenzó la mayor, mirando triste el lugar. —La mansión fue antiguamente un refugio para personas que no teníamos a dónde ir. Pero, un día algunas cosas ocurrieron…Y un maleficio afectó a todos. Por eso Juvia es la mujer del agua. —Sonrió con ojos de profunda nostalgia y angustia.

Lucy creía estar alucinando, seguramente el golpe que se dio antes de entrar la había desmayado y ahora estaba soñando… ¿No?

—Yo soy Wendy, y a mí me afectó el viento. Él es Romeo, y su problema es con el fuego. —Explicó la niña dulcemente.

—Nadie más ha podido entrar aquí. Por eso creemos que tú debes ser la que nos salvará. —Se acercó el niño a la rubia, con esperanza.

—Pe-Pero yo no sé nada sobre esto. —Comenzó Lucy, aún procesando lo que sucedía.

—Por favor… Debes intentarlo. Por algo estás aquí. Por favor…—Rogaba Juvia tomándola de las manos, haciendo que la rubia sintiera cómo era casi agua ese tacto. —Si alguien no nos ayuda… Terminaremos convertidos totalmente en esto. Desapareceremos…. —La voz de la joven se iba apagando al pronunciar esto, y el sollozo de la niña le partió el corazón a Lucy.

—Yo… No sé por qué estoy envuelta en esto, pero… Si puedo hacer algo, lo haré. —Los orbes cafés de ella mostraron decisión al sostener con fuerza el agarre de Juvia, dándole ánimos.

La peliazul mayor sonrió, pero sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente al notar que unas gotas rojas caían de la mano de Lucy.

—E-Estás sangrando…. —Dijo estupefacta Loxar.

—Oh, ¿esto? No es profunda, fue recién. No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por eso. —Lucy no entendía la cara de pánico de su nueva amiga, hasta que un fuerte sonido se escuchó cerca.

Wendy rápidamente movió sus brazos y con una ventisca apagó las velas del lugar. Por otro lado, Romeo tomó de improvisto la mano de Lucy y cerró dolorosamente su herida con fuego, mientras Juvia envolvía el lugar en agua para que se calmara y no gritara.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par y un joven ingresó allí.

El ambiente quedó sumido en una tensión que podía cortarse con tijera, y Juvia y los dos niños se pusieron delante de Lucy, tratando de taparla.

—Díganme una cosa…—La voz de aquel chico estremeció la espalda de la rubia. —Ustedes… ¿Me toman de imbécil? —Dijo calmado.

—P-Por supuesto que no, Lord. —La voz de Juvia se cortaba como si fuese agua salpicada.

—Entonces deberían saber que mi olfato sigue detectando la sangre que viene de aquí. ¿No creen? —Preguntó aún tranquilo.

—N-No sabemos de lo que está hablando, Lord demonio. —Dijo con un poco de seguridad Romeo.

Una carcajada maléfica se sintió en la habitación.

— ¿En serio? No me digan… Entonces, supongo que tampoco saben QUÉ ES ESTO. —Gritó y Lucy vio todo en un segundo: cómo llamaradas salían de las manos de aquel extraño, generando que las velas volvieran a encenderse; y cómo bruscamente su barbilla había sido tomada por él, sintiendo el viento que había levantado la gran capa negra que tenía puesta.

—Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada. —Dijo Heartfilia cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero al no recibir respuesta los fue abriendo lentamente.

Dos orbes verdes y oscuros miraban los suyos directamente, con completo odio, y una respiración profunda emanaba del subir y bajar del pecho de aquel chico. Luego de un momento, Lucy dirigió su mirada al extraño cabello rosado que poseía aquel ser maligno, adornado por dos cuernos demoníacos.

— ¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí? —Preguntó de repente, haciendo que ella de nuevo lo mirara a los ojos.

—L-La puerta estaba abierta. —Titubeó al responder, y él dio una media sonrisa, con sorna.

—Juvia. —Mencionó en forma de exigencia, aún sin despegar los ojos de los de Lucy.

—Sí, Lord Dragneel. Verá, Juvia cree que ella es la persona que Kana adivinó con sus cartas que llegaría. —Explicó gesticulando con sus manos, nerviosa, y con gotas que derramaba en el suelo al hacerlo.

—Ya veo. —Soltó simplemente.

—Nosotros creemos que ella es quien va a salvarnos. —Acotó Wendy, y el pelirrosa la vio por la rabilla del ojo.

—Sí, ya que en la profecía decía que esa persona cambiaría todo. —Se animó a decir Romeo.

—Oh, sí, muy bien. Significa que podremos volver a creer en las cosas buenas, ¿verdad? —El tono del ojijade era sarcástico, y su risa sólo denotaba burla.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar.

—J-Juvia cree que no está mal creer un poco…. —Dijo con timidez.

—Muy bien, Juvia. Muy bien. —Dragneel soltó a Lucy y caminó lentamente por la habitación. —Creamos entonces, creamos de nuevo en la magia, en que el amor nos va a salvar… Creamos otra vez en que este lugar es Fairy Tail. —Rio mostrando dos filosos colmillos.

—N-No, nosotros no hemos dicho eso…—Se quiso excusar Romeo.

— ¡No, por favor! Ustedes no han dicho nada, sólo creen en las hadas todavía. —Dio un fuerte paso de repente, acercándose a ellos cuatro, con una cara tenebrosa. —Si vuelven a decir una estupidez como esa creeré que nunca me juraron fidelidad. Esto no es una historia de amor, nosotros somos demonios y moriremos como tales. —Dijo en un tono aterrador, y sus tres súbditos se arrodillaron temblando, haciéndole reverencia.

Lucy, aunque con miedo, le hizo frente de repente.

—No sé quién eres, ni sé la historia de ustedes. Pero yo… Yo juré que haría algo para ayudarlos. —Afirmó cerrando sus puños con fuerza y viendo con decisión al demonio que tenía delante.

—Ya veo, princesa. —Se burló. —Me presentaré entonces. — Le sonrió sarcástico y se acercó a ella. —Estos inútiles me llaman Lord Dragneel, pero tú puedes decirme Natsu. — Tomó un mechón rubio entre sus dedos, intimidándola, pero Lucy no flaqueó.

— ¡No estoy jugando! —Gritó, dándole un golpe a la mano del pelirrosa.

—Oh, ya veo, ya veo. —Su cara ahora era seria. — ¿Sabes? No sé quién mierdas te crees que eres, pero aquí las reglas las pongo yo. —Le dijo bajito al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que Juvia, Romeo y Wendy se levantaran. —No sé por qué crees que estos son tus amigos, porque hasta donde yo sé, que tú seas un cambio no significa que sea bueno. Todos los cambios que nosotros vivimos fueron transformarnos cada día más en estas cosas. —Explicó serio, mientras Lucy observaba cómo los tres chicos de atrás veían el suelo con tristeza.

—Si creen eso, nunca van a salvarse…. —Soltó preocupada la rubia.

Natsu comenzó a alejarse, y al escuchar esto, la vio por encima de su hombro, con desprecio.

—No necesitamos tu lástima. —Soltó con rabia antes de desaparecer el pelirrosa.

La rubia vio hacia sus tres anteriores camaradas, quienes se acercaban peligrosamente a ella, sosteniéndola finalmente con fuerza.

—Perdónanos, Lucy-san…—Dijo Wendy, triste.

—Juvia lo siente. —Lloraba la joven.

—Lucy-nee…—Romeo ni siquiera pudo mirarla. —Natsu nos obliga a castigarte. Las consecuencias siempre son terribles si no lo obedecemos….

Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron repentinamente, atónita ella ante lo que escuchaba.

—Ch-Chicos…—Pronunció al borde de las lágrimas.

—Prometemos que será lo más rápido posible. —Aseguró Wendy mientras la alzaba con viento hacia arriba y Juvia la envolvía en una esfera acuática hasta quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron. Aún estaba en ese lugar, y todavía era de noche. Sin embargo, no sabía cuántas horas había estado ahí tirada en aquella sala vieja.

Cuando se incorporó, notó que tenía quemaduras en el cuerpo.

—Romeo…. —Entendió. —Yo… No puedo seguir aquí…. —Desesperada, se levantó como pudo y corrió. Agradeció no encontrarse a nadie al pasar por la entrada principal, y supo que sólo debía caminar derecho como había pasado al ir con Juvia en la oscuridad.

Lucy atravesó rápidamente la puerta de metal y el jardín, pero cuando quiso acercase a las rejas, algo no la dejaba. Lo intentó otra vez, y no funcionaba.

No podía salir, hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía salir.

Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, y se tiró al suelo al comenzar a llorar. Aquello era una pesadilla, un mal sueño eterno del que no podía escapar.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir un fuerte golpe, y alzó la vista viendo como dos portones de metal de abrían de par en par: allí estaba él, viéndola a lo lejos. No podía distinguirlo, pero Lucy sabía que Natsu estaba riéndose de ella.

Como si estuviese a su lado, escuchó el grito que el dio:

— ¡Bienvenida a Demon Horn! —Y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse fuertemente, seguidas por el sonido de una risa malévola.

* * *

Continuará...

_¡Hola, amigos de fanfiction! :D Hoy se me ocurrió esto y quise ponerlo por acá a ver si gustaba. Tengo varias ideas ya para este fic y me gustaría saber qué pensaban ^^ _

_Siempre quise hacer a un Natsu medio malvado, creo que le queda bien. Bueno, sin nada más, ¡nos vemos en el capítulo dos!_

_Gracias a todos~_


	2. Atrapados en la desesperanza

_**Capítulo 2: Atrapados en la desesperanza**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ella no sabía indicar en qué momento se había resignado. Quizás escucharle decir a Juvia horas antes que "Lord Dragneel" podría perdonarla si aceptaba convivir bajo sus órdenes, había hecho que se rindiera después de haber chocado unas mil veces contra la reja; que, aunque tuviera sólo unos metros, para Lucy ahora llegaba hasta las nubes.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el sol había aparecido alto allá arriba. Sin embargo, la mansión parecía emanar una especie de bruma constante, porque en ese jardín de mala muerte sólo podía verse la neblina.

—Por favor, Lucy…Entra ya, Juvia te preparó una habitación. —La aludida la miró con ojos tristes.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Ya lo viste, soy una simple chica. —Soltó la rubia con amargura.

—No es así. Tú nos salvarás. Y si no, Juvia siempre quiso una amiga con quién hablar. —La de ojos color cielo sonrió, y Lucy por primera vez se sintió especial.

Podían estar en la peor situación del mundo, pero la chica Heartfilia tenía algo más en común con ella: nunca había tenido amigas.

—Sí. Está bien, Juvia, vamos. —Le extendió su mano y la peliazul la tomó con gusto, adentrándose nuevamente en la cárcel negra a la que, ahora, ambas pertenecían.

* * *

Caminaron un rato por la gran mansión que tenía algunas zonas de claridad por la luz que ingresaba.

Lucy observaba todo lo más que podía para no perderse y para no llevarse más sorpresas.

— ¿Viven muchas personas aquí? —Rompió el momentáneo silencio que se había formado al subir algunas escaleras.

—Oh, Juvia no lleva mucho la cuenta. A algunos casi no los vemos…. —Dijo tristemente su amiga. La rubia sólo asintió y continuó siguiéndola.

Al pasar por un largo pasillo en la segunda planta, Lucy comenzó a sentir que alguien las seguía. Paró en seco, sin que la peliazul lo notara y siguiera caminando, y cuando se dio la vuelta, una puerta de madera se cerró.

Heartfilia quedó mirando el lugar un rato, y al estar pensativa, apenas notó cuando Juvia llegó frente a ella.

— ¿Lucy? ¿Ocurre algo? —Los ojos celestes de su amiga la veían con preocupación.

—No, no es nada. Sólo… ¿Qué hay allí? —Preguntó cabeceando hacia el lugar.

—Ah… Es sólo una habitación oscura. —Desestimó la joven, pero la rubia pudo notar que Juvia no decía aquello con la poca importancia que intentó aparentar.

Finalmente, pasado ese episodio y luego de caminar un poco más, llegaron al tercer piso de la mansión.

Los ojos chocolate de Lucy observaban todo asombrada: nunca creyó que una habitación tan bonita y cuidada podía estar en ese lugar.

— ¿Te gusta? Juvia se encarga de asear el suelo, las cosas que no se arruinan con agua, y lavar la ropa. —Explicó la peliazul, satisfecha con su trabajo.

—Este lugar está hermoso. Tiene decoraciones muy bonitas. —Se dejaba admirar la rubia, mientras se recostaba en la bonita cama con dosel. — ¿Tú duermes aquí? —Se incorporó para ver a Loxar.

—No realmente. Era de una compañera. —Sonrió con nostalgia.

—Oh, ya veo. —Respondió simplemente, sabiendo que lo mejor era no acotar más sobre el tema.

De repente, Juvia observó un viejo reloj que estaba sobre un escritorio de madera oscura, y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia su amiga.

—Lucy, Juvia debe irse, pero volveré, ¿sí? Ten cuidado. En la planta de arriba, la última, está el cuarto de Lord Dragneel… No te acerques a él. —Dijo lo último en tono de súplica, viéndola directo a los ojos.

La rubia se levantó de la cama y asintió.

—Ni que quisiera ver a ese demonio. —Rio con amargura, y en un segundo sintió cómo la peliazul la abrazaba.

—J-Juvia siente mucho haber tenido que hacerte eso antes…. —Lucy sintió unas gotas que caían en su vestido rosado, pero no pudo distinguir si eran lágrimas de su amiga, o si eran gotas como siempre le ocurría. Sintió que era lo primero y correspondió a la muestra de afecto y perdón.

—No tienes que disculparte. Supongo que debe ser muy duro estar aquí, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con ternura, y Loxar asintió con un puchero sobre el hombro de la rubia. —Pero, no entiendo por qué le obedeces. —Negó con la cabeza Lucy.

—Bueno… Natsu no siempre fue así. Él era un gran amigo y compañero. Ayudó mucho a Juvia y a todos. Por eso estamos a su cuidado…Pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en eso…. Él está muy solo. —Explicó, comprendiéndolo.

—No entiendo cómo eso significa que puede maltratar a sus amigos. —Se enojó Lucy, frunciendo el ceño y rompiendo el abrazo.

—Quizás algo ablande su corazón. —Sonrió la peliazul antes de despedirse y salir por la puerta.

La de ojos chocolate se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

—Es demasiado buena con ese monstruo. —Soltó suspirando.

* * *

Juvia bajó las muchas escaleras de la mansión, y más aún, ya que llegó hasta un sótano oscuro.

Abrió una pesada puerta negra allí abajo, y apenas una ligera luz ingresaba por la única ventana del lugar.

— ¿Juvia? ¿Eres tú? —El sitio estaba congelado, y muchas figuras de hielo se distinguían allí, adornando el ambiente.

—Sí… Juvia lo extrañaba, Gray-sama. —Sonrió juntando sus manos ella, y acercándose un poco a un joven de cabello azabache.

Fullbuster se mantenía en silencio, de espaldas, sólo con un pantalón rasgado.

—Me alegra que estés aquí. Recordaste que debías venir de día. —La miró de reojo, mostrando sus pupilas azules y oscuras.

—Sí. En la noche la temperatura congela hasta el agua de Juvia. —Rio ella al decir eso, y el chico hizo una media sonrisa, triste.

— ¿Cómo está ese bastardo? —Soltó él, dejando a la peliazul callada.

—Hace mucho que no preguntas por él. —Juvia miró el suelo. —Está igual que siempre.

—Bastardo entonces. —Bufó con enojo. —Siento no poder protegerlos, Juvia. —Lamentó el joven, viendo hacia la ventana con angustia.

—No, Gray-sama… Siempre está ayudando a Juvia, porque Juvia tiene valor por usted. —Explicó sonrojada y contenta. — ¿Y sabe qué? Una chica entró a la mansión. —La sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia, pero Gray quedó perplejo, viéndola de frente.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo…?—Atónito.

—Sí. Juvia cree que Lucy va a salvarnos. —Se esperanzó, pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

—No. Nosotros no podemos ser salvados. Ya es tarde. —Tembló él, pero no de frío.

—No es así, Gray-sama. Quizás si intentara salir de aquí, si quitara la idea de que puede derretirse, tal vez nosotr-

— ¡No, Juvia! —Gritó desgarradoramente, asustando a la joven. —Y-Ya no se puede… —Fullbuster quitó su brazo derecho de delante de su pecho y lo posó a la vista de los ojos celestes de Juvia.

La cara de la chica quedó envuelta en pánico total, e intentó acercarse a él, pero luego se alejó: sabía que no podía tocarlo, y menos ahora. El agua derretiría el hielo, y el hielo congelaría el agua. Ese era el destino de ambos.

Dejando a Gray en silencio, Juvia salió de allí, y al cerrar la puerta, se apoyó sobre ésta y comenzó a llorar.

El hombre que más amaba se convertiría en una escultura, como las que estaban en esa habitación. Ya había empezado todo, su brazo congelado desde el interior era sólo el comienzo….

* * *

Lucy no sabía en qué momento de su vida se había convertido en una chica tan curiosa, pero aquello la había dejado intrigada desde que Juvia le dijo que no había nada.

Además, el peor demonio de todos estaba en su cuarto según la peliazul, así que, ¿qué podía pasar?

Llegó a la puerta que antes vio en el segundo piso, y lentamente la abrió.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, "como todo en este maldito lugar…literalmente" pensó ella. Para su suerte, había cortinas en la entrada que pudo correr, y se decidió a investigar lo que había allí.

En el fondo del inmenso cuarto, vio algo a lo lejos, pero no supo distinguir qué era. Así, tomó un candelabro que estaba sobre una mesa y se acercó despacio.

No entendía la imagen que se representaba en su mente. ¿Qué era eso? Divisó primero metal, luego interpretó que eran espadas.

Al notar algo en el centro de todas esas espadas clavadas desde el suelo hasta el techo, soltó el candelabro y tapó su boca.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —Sintió una voz detrás de ella, era de un hombre.

— ¿Q-Qué le pasó? ¿E-Está muerta? —No sabía quién era ese extraño, pero el impacto que recibió al ver aquello le importaba más.

—Maldita, ¿cómo te atreves…? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ERZA ESTÁ MUERTA?

Una fuerza que no supo identificar comenzó a atraparla. Estaba robándole su energía, su vida. Lucy jadeaba del cansancio que sentía ante tal presión, y se vio a sí misma siendo consumida por las mismísimas sombras.

Divisó a aquel hombre cerrando su puño en alto, manipulando aquello; el fuego que emanaba del suelo, al haberse caído las velas que encendieron la alfombra verde, dejó que viera el rostro de aquella persona: locura fue la mejor palabra que lo describía, además de vérsele un extraño tatuaje que parecía una especie de sello mágico.

Temiendo lo peor, Lucy cerró sus ojos, pero de repente cayó al suelo. Recuperando la compostura vio que su salvador era el mismo demonio: Natsu Dragneel en carne y hueso.

—Ya cálmate. —El pelirrosa sostenía a aquel joven del saco negro que tenía puesto. —Te estás saliendo de control, Jellal. —Reprochó antes de soltarlo y dejarlo caer al suelo.

—Y-Yo sé que ella está viva…Me escucha. —Lucy pudo ahora verlo mejor, se agarraba los mechones azules con las manos, mientras que su mirada estaba perdida.

Natsu no le contestó, y tomó a la rubia de la mano, sacándola bruscamente de allí.

* * *

Ella no quería mirarlo a los ojos. El pasillo del segundo piso estaba en silencio.

—L-Lo siento. —Soltó de repente ella.

Dragneel la miró de reojo, luego de un momento de estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Es cuestión de tiempo para que estés muerta. —Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a irse.

—Ella… La chica de cabello rojo… ¿Está viva?

Natsu paró en seco un minuto.

Lucy no supo indicar el segundo exacto en el cual, repentinamente, ella estaba aprisionada contra él.

—Creo que deberías conocer tu lugar. —Dijo clavando sus atemorizantes ojos en ella. —No sabes nada de nosotros. —La rubia cerró con fuerza sus párpados al escuchar el puñetazo que le dio a la pared.

Con esto, él se fue, y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, temblando.

Continuará…

_Hola, amigos :D Subiendo sobre lo que más actualizado tengo :B _

_Ya preparé varios capis más de este fic, así que ojalá guste y lo sigo subiendo ^^ (¡Y sino lo subo igual! :D jajajja)_

_Muchísimas gracias a los que comentaron, agregaron a Favoritos y siguen mi historia =) _

_**¡Respondo los reviews!**:_

_CATITA-EDWIN: ¡Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias! T^T Me alegra que te haya gustado y que sigas la historia, ojalá nos leamos de nuevo, un beso grande :)_

_AnikaSukino 5d: ¡Sí, también me gustaría verlo! Quizás algún día pase en la serie, muajaja :D Espero te guste la continuación, y gracias por todo, saludos :D_

_¡Nos vemos en el Tres! ^-^_


	3. Antigua fe

_**Capítulo 3: Antigua fe.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los días pasaron y Lucy no salía de la habitación que le dio Juvia.

Le llevaba algo de comida que podían sacar de vegetales del jardín y el fondo de la mansión, pero los demonios no se alimentaban de esas cosas. O eso le comentó su amiga Loxar.

— ¿Qué tanto haces aquí, Lucy? —Le sonreía Wendy que, de vez en cuando, pasaba a visitarla.

— ¿Qué hago? Bueno…Te diré un secreto. —Le respondió, pensativa y con una mano en su barbilla.

La cara de la pequeña se iluminó y comenzó a correr alrededor de la rubia.

— ¡Quiero saber, quiero saber! —Repetía animada.

—Bueno, pero no le digas a nadie, ¿sí? Porque sino… Le diré a Juvia que Romeo es tu novio. —Sonrió divertida y Wendy cambió de colores.

—E-Eso no es cierto. —Intentó defenderse, apenada.

Lucy rio y le sacudió el cabello, enternecida.

—Bien. Soy escritora. Bueno, en realidad sólo lo hago como pasatiempo, pero me gusta mucho. —Se arrodilló a su altura, feliz. —Me encanta leer. —Agregó, deseando tener uno de sus libros allí.

—Yo puedo arreglar eso. —Se animó a decir Marvell, tomando la mano de Lucy para que la siguiera fuera de la habitación.

— ¡No! Wendy, espera, no creo que sea buena idea…. —Suplicaba la rubia, pero, aunque la chiquita no fuese muy fuerte, el viento que manejaba comenzó a empujarla despacio.

—No te pasará nada, lo prometo. —Sonrió y Lucy suspiró al seguirla, rendida.

* * *

Jellal seguía ahí, siempre ahí. Sentado frente a ella, aunque no pudiese acercarse, ni sacarla de ese lugar.

No, no es que no podía sacarla: de ella salían esas espadas. El cuerpo de Erza era una cárcel humana. O más bien, demoníaca.

La veía entre las sombras a las cual él mismo se había entregado. Estaba tranquila, no se movía. No sabía hacía cuánto que ya no lo hacía, pero él seguía creyendo.

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti, como lo prometí…. —Esa frase la repetía día tras día, segundo tras segundo; aunque no recibiera respuesta, creía…No, sabía que lo escuchaba.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no podía escuchar su dulce voz? ¿Ver sus brillantes y decididos ojos? No entendía cómo alguien con un temperamento como el de ella había sucumbido a aquello de repente.

La última vez que estuvo despierta, sólo lo vio sin responderle; las lágrimas le caían por su bello rostro, y lo observó con amor y lástima a la vez. Finalmente, allí quedó: levantada unos metros del suelo, sostenida por sus cadenas de filo metálico.

Jellal Fernandes esbozó una triste sonrisa al recordar tantas cosas….

_-Flash Back-_

—_Prometo que vamos a salvarla. Nos salvaremos todos. —Un chico esperanzado posaba una mano sobre el hombro del peliazul, quien era más joven._

—_No lo sé. ¿Por qué debería creer? —Los ojos claros de Jellal estaban apagados, sin vida alguna. Esperando que a él le tocara irse si ella no estaba allí._

— _¿Alguna vez los he decepcionado? Daría todo por mis amigos, y por Fairy Tail. —El dueño del sello rojo en su cara, lo miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía mantener esa confianza pese a que todo había ido en picada? Sin embargo, desde siempre aquel chico le había dado la calidez y el ánimo que necesitaba._

—_Sí…. Te lo encargo. —Le sonrió y luego volvió a sentarse frente a las espadas que atraparon a su amada. —Aquí estaré para cuando puedas volver, Erza. _

_-End Flash Back-_

El estar siempre en la oscuridad de ese cuarto no lo hacía notar que, lentamente, su propio cuerpo comenzaba a convertirse en una sombra. Un día no muy lejano a ese, sucumbiría también a la locura, desapareciendo.  
—Me pregunto… Si tú has dejado de creer, ¿por qué aún sigo aquí? —Dijo sonriendo con angustia, mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de la pelirroja. — ¿Acaso ya no podemos volver a confiar en ti?… Natsu.

* * *

La rubia estaba maravillada, impactada, feliz. Ni siquiera la biblioteca de Hibiki era tan grande como aquella. ¿Dos, tres, cuatro habitaciones? No sabía cuánto ocupaba, pero cada rincón del sitio era libros y más libros.

Ni siquiera había notado cuándo Wendy se fue y la dejó allí. ¿Tan aburrido podía ser eso para los demás? Seguramente sí para una niña pequeña.

—Me pregunto… ¿Qué género debería buscar? —Heartfilia posaba un dedo sobre su barbilla, pensativa.

—En esta sección sólo encontrarás sobre cuentos infantiles. —Los ojos color chocolate de ella vieron a una joven algo bajita, de cabellos celestes que la miraba con dos gemas verdes. Sonreía y la imitó.

—Soy Lucy. —Soltó presentándose.

—Mi nombre es Levy. —Le dio la mano y ella la aceptó, contenta.

— ¿Siempre estás aquí? —Preguntó sin saber por qué esa chica le transmitía sentimientos tan positivos.

—Oh, sí. La biblioteca es mi lugar. —La ojijade dio un giro, señalando todo el lugar. —Es magnífico, ¿no crees?

—Por supuesto, amo los libros. Yo…

Las dos se miraron.

— ¡Amo leer! —Dijeron al unísono y luego se taparon la boca, sorprendidas; al cabo de un segundo, estaban riendo como viejas amigas que se conocían de toda la vida.

Pasaron el rato leyendo juntas, y Lucy le contaba que su vida común era en realidad muy solitaria. Levy la escuchaba atenta, sin decirle ninguna palabra.

— Lu-chan, ¿tú crees… que podremos salir de aquí? —Dudó la peliceleste, mientras miraba algo triste cómo unas gotas caían en una ventana pentagonal de la biblioteca.

Apoyada sobre sus codos puestos en un escritorio con libros desparramados, Lucy la miró.

—Claro que lo creo, Levy. Ya verás que saldremos. No sé cómo… Quizás en estos libros haya algo, ¿no? —Preguntó pasando algunas páginas de uno que tenía delante suyo.

McGarden le dirigió una mirada triste.

—Hace mucho que yo… No investigo sobre eso aquí. —Soltó con nostalgia la joven.

—De todas formas sería imposible leer tantos libros. Aunque ustedes hayan estado diez años aquí…. —Dijo Lucy mirando el repertorio que el lugar ofrecía.

Las miles de estanterías estaban polvorientas, y los libros se veían viejos.

Los había de todos los tamaños, colores y tipos.

—Aquí no hay nada…. —Pronunció por lo bajo la ojiverde.

— ¿Uh? ¿Dijiste algo, Levy? —Se acercó la rubia a ella, y notó que las lágrimas fluían por aquel rostro que antes había mostrado tanta alegría. —Levy…. —Susurró con tristeza.

—Los he leído todos, Lu-chan. Todos y cada uno de los libros. —Dijo sosteniendo algunos, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas.

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Cómo fue que pudiste…?—Se asombró Heartfilia.

—Mi poder es el de la información a través de la lectura…. —Confesó. —Pero ha sido totalmente inútil… Ni siquiera a él pude salvarlo. —La peliceleste cayó de repente al suelo, y Lucy la abrazó con fuerza. —Aunque yo lo amaba, él…. —Sollozaba.

La rubia tomó las manos de su amiga para animarla, y notó en ellas que no eran exactamente normales. — ¿Qué…?—Las acercó más a sus ojos y pudo distinguirlo bien: sus uñas y el principio de sus dedos eran papel, blanco papel. —No…Levy, tú….

—Así es la maldición… Así viviremos y así moriremos, por esto. —Sus ojos fueron tapados por su celeste flequillo. —Me alegra… Haberte podido conocer, Lu-chan. Tú no tienes nada que ver con nosotros, estoy segura de que podrás escapar cuando todo termine. —Sonrió, viéndola con tristeza.

—No, Levy, no digas eso. Yo haré algo, lo prometo. —La abrazó y comenzó a llorar también, mordiendo sus labios por la impotencia.

La noche comenzaba a caer en Demon Horn, y la tristeza a aumentar….

* * *

Continuará…

_¡Hola, queridos lectores! :3 Hoy fue un día de actualización de fics, ya que subi otro a Género de amor (por si lo quieren chusmear, jaja)_

_Ya sin más, respondo los reviews:_

AnikaSukino 5d: Sí, amo a Natsu super malvado también, le queda bien =P Así es, todos están malditos en este castillo, pobres almas. A cada uno les afecta según su magia que tienen en FT, claro x) Y Erza, bueno, acá cuenta un poco lo que les fue pasando :) ¡Me alegra que te guste y le des una oportunidad! TwT Un beso grande, camarada :D

_CATITA-EDWIN:¡Síii, me encantaría ser tu amiga! :D Genial =) La verdad intenté hacer los capis más largos, estos que siguen ahora en realidad era uno solo, pero preferí ir introduciendo a los personajes poco a poco, y que fuera más misterioso :P Y Natsu en este cap no aparece de forma directa, pero podemos ver que antes él no era así para nada... ¿Qué habrá pasado? O: chan chan chaaan! ah jajja Bueno, gracias por todo y nos vemos en el próximo :D_

_Y mil gracias a los que siguen la historia y los que la tienen en favoritos :D_

_Sin más..._

_¡Hasta el capítulo 4! ^0^_


	4. Una promesa

_**Capítulo 4: Una promesa.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Lucy, Juvia te ha buscado toda la tarde. —Le dijo su amiga con alivio al encontrar a la susodicha acostada en su cama.

—Lo siento. —Respondió sin mirarla, con su vista puesta en el dosel de la cama, triste. —He vuelto hace un rato.

La peliazul suspiró con preocupación.

—Juvia no tiene muy buenas noticias. —Comunicó triste.

Lucy se incorporó en un segundo.

— ¿Qué, qué ocurrió? —Sus ojos se habían abierto ampliamente.

Su mente pensaba en todas las personas que había conocido en ese lugar y que quizás estaban en peligro.

—No, tranquila, tranquila. —Negó con la cabeza.

—Pe-Pero Wendy, Erza, Levy…—Mencionaba intentando salir de la habitación.

La de ojos azules la tomó por los hombros y la miró seria.

—Lord Dragneel quiere verte, Lucy. —Soltó firme.

La aludida la vio con confusión.

— ¿A mí? ¿Qué quiere ese idiota? Pensé que no quería verme nunca más. —Frunció el ceño.

—Juvia no lo sabe, Juvia sólo obedece órdenes. —Explicó encogiéndose de hombros. —Ya es la hora de la cena, así que iremos a buscar un bonito vestido para que uses. —Le sonrió su amiga.

— ¿Un vestido? ¿Para lucirme frente a ese maldito? ¡Me niego! —Se cruzó de brazos la rubia.

—Lucy… Por favor. Si no lo haces, Juvia será castigada…. —Rogó la peliazul, juntando sus manos, triste.

Heartfilia poco a poco fue suavizando su mirada.

No podía hacerle eso a Juvia.

—E-Está bien… ¿Y si quiere atacarme? ¿Y si quiere matarme? —Pensó preocupándose.

—Natsu es simple… Si él quiere hacer algo, Juvia sabe que él lo hará. —Explicó seria. —Además, él nunca ha asesinado a nadie. Si le molestas, sólo te alejará. Seas o no su amiga…. —Dijo lo último con tristeza, recordando a Gray.

—Bien. —Se calmó. —Entonces… ¿Vamos por el vestido? —Y sonrió para tranquilizar a su amiga.

* * *

—No puedo entenderlo…. —Repetía Wendy caminando de un lado a otro.

—No ha de ser nada, seguro es algo natural. Después de todo, siempre supimos que cada vez sería peor. —Intentaba calmarla Romeo, quien estaba sentado bajo la ventana rústica de su cuarto.

—No entiendes. —Suspiró. —Es cierto que la maldición nos consume poco a poco, pero, no comprendo bien por qué en los últimos días pude sentir en el aire que ha aumentado de forma brusca. —Trataba de analizar la peliazul.

Romeo abrió la boca para acotar, pero un ruido interrumpió la conversación.

Wendy, despacio, se acercó a una puerta que estaba clausurada.

—Lo sé, linda. Lo sé. —La de ojos chocolate acariciaba con una sonrisa triste la puerta cerrada.

— ¿Qué sucederá con ella? —Preguntó el chico, viendo de frente a su amiga.

—No lo sé bien. Sólo sé que siente mucho dolor….

Romeo se acercó, abrazándola.

—Sé que encontraremos la forma. —Intentó animarla.

—Sí… Sólo que… Me siento muy triste. Pero ya no me quedan lágrimas para soltar. —Explicó ella con ojos perdidos. En ese momento, un quejido se escuchó desde dentro de aquel cuarto cerrado. La de coletas alzó la vista, dirigiéndola hacia allí. —Lo siento mucho… Charle.

* * *

Lucy no entendía por qué en aquel lugar todo tenía aspecto de calabozo, pero esa parte ciertamente era la más aterradora de todas.

— ¿Por qué la cocina tiene barrotes, Juvia? —Preguntó atrás de ella, pegada por el miedo.

—No te preocupes, Lucy. Ella es adorable, sólo es por seguridad. —Explicó sonriéndole, pero eso no tranquilizó a la rubia. La peliazul se acercó a la barra cerrada, y mirando hacia ambos lados, gritó. — ¡Mira! Juvia llegó.

— ¿Mira? —Alzó una ceja Lucy.

En ese momento, escuchó el ruido de cadenas, y una linda mujer apareció. Tenía cabello blanco y ojos azules. Su bonito vestido rojo la hacía ver fresca y agradable. Instintivamente, Lucy sonrió.

—Hola, soy Mirajane. Pero dime Mira. —Le dijo contenta la chica.

—Soy Lucy. —Respondió feliz.

La rubia estaba encantada con ella, pero se extrañó al notar que en sus muñecas tenía grilletes con cadenas.

— ¿Tienes listo el pedido de Juvia? —Preguntó la peliazul, y la albina asintió sonriente, entrando en una habitación por la cual no podía verse que había.

—Oye, Juvia…—Su amiga la miró curiosa. — ¿Por qué la tienen así? Es la persona más normal que he visto por aquí. —Preguntó sin poder evitar el tema.

—Oh, eso… Nosotros no quisimos que lo hiciera, pero ciertamente Mirajane fue la que se encerró en este lugar. —Explicó, dejando a Lucy asombrada. —Ella se encarga de la comida aquí y de otras cosas. —Sonrió la peliazul.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —Se preocupó.

—Bueno, ella cuida a su hermano, que está aquí también… Mira podrá verse así, pero Juvia sabe que es peligrosa aunque lo controle. —Dijo con tristeza.

Lucy asintió y no quiso preguntar más; de todas formas la albina había llegado.

— ¿Te gusta, Lucy? —Preguntó y la aludida alzó la vista, quedando fascinada con un hermoso vestido de tonos rojos y rosas: tenía un corsé que comenzaba a la altura media de los senos, con detalles de formas de flores cosidas y corazones, que extendía su tela formando una cola que llegaba hasta debajo de las caderas; una larga pollera rosada con una cinta blanca cruzando la cintura; mangas que comenzaban en la medida del corsé y terminaban en volados, como muchos detalles del vestido.

—E-Es precioso, Mira…. —Dijo acercándose a la barra y tocándolo.

¿Cómo podía ser peligroso alguien tan dulce como ella? ¿Por qué había tenido que castigarlos a todos el destino de esa manera?

La mano de Lucy se posó sobre la de la albina, y la muchacha sonriente, la miró intrigada. Los ojos de la rubia mostraban decisión, pero a la vez comprensión y amor.

— ¿Lucy…? —La vio con sorpresa Strauss ahora, notando aquellos orbes chocolates tan iluminados, como hacía mucho no veía en alguien.

—Yo… Voy a sacarlos de aquí. —Dijo antes de tomar el vestido, hacer una reverencia e irse, seguida por Juvia, quién sólo saludó con la mano para seguir a su amiga.

Un silencio inundó la vieja mansión.

Entre la oscuridad, un pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba por la hendija de una ventana clausurada….

— ¿Oíste eso, Elfman? —Soltó la albina al aire, con nostalgia. —…Alguien aquí todavía cree. —Los ojos azules de Mirajane vieron alejarse a Lucy con dificultad, porque las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir empañaron su vista.

* * *

_Continuará…_

_¡Holas! :D Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Ciertamente es triste y misteriosa, pero pronto tendrá un sentido todo =) _

_No tengo mucho más para decir, espero que sigan leyendo y les guste :D_

_Respondo algunos reviews! =3 :_

_AnikaSukino 5d: ¡Sí, me re gustaría verlo malvado! Jaja. Veremos en este fic cómo se desarrolla entonces O: Me alegra que te guste :3 ¡Graciasssss! :D Y espero leer pronto de nuevo a tus natsus malvados, jaja!_

_Pablo11: ¿Verdad? Es triste D: Me encanta que te guste ^3^ Espero lo sigas leyendo :D ¡Nos leemos y miiil gracias!_

_CATITA-EDWIN: ¡Hola, amiga! :D Es super linda Levy, si :) Me alegro que sigas mi fic, ojalá nos leamos pronto TwT Un beso enorme, cuidate tmb, y graciasssss :3_

_Honey Maaka: ¡Es un honor que leas mi fic! Escribiste Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, ¿no es cierto? Lloré mares con tu fic, me alegra mucho que te guste el mío TT^TT Sí, quise hacer una mezcla muy estilo la Bella y la Bestia, se podría decir que fue mi disparador =) Agradezco tus cumplidos, realmente estoy muy feliz! Y hay muchos más personajes envueltos en situaciones realmente conmovedoras, espero te gusten :3 ¡Gracias por todo!  
_

_Y mil gracias a los que siguen la historia y la agregaron a ff's :3 _

_¡Nos vemos en el 5! :D_


	5. La inocente princesa y el rey dragón

_**Capítulo 5: La inocente princesa y el rey dragón**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wendy golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de su amiga Heartfilia.

—Pasa, Juvia cree que ella ya está lista. —Sonrió la peliazul mayor al abrirle, y la niña entró contenta.

— ¿Qué creen? —Preguntó Lucy dando un giro.

Las chicas la vieron sorprendidas.

—Juvia cree que… Si Natsu no fuese un demonio que odia al mundo, se enamoraría de Lucy. —Dijo la de ojos celestes, imaginando un casamiento y final feliz. —Pero… Por otro lado, Juvia cree que si Gray-sama la viera, dejaría a Juvia. —Murmuraba en una esquina de la habitación atemorizada, imaginando ahora que Fullbuster se oponía en la iglesia a la boda de Lord Dragneel.

—Ven aquí, Juvia, ¿qué tanto dices? —Se reía la rubia.

Wendy aún miraba encantada el vestido de la chica, y llamaba a su amiga con una mano.

—Es hermoso, Lucy-san. ¿Crees que Mira me podrá hacer uno en blanco y azul? —Preguntó la pequeña.

—Oh. —La de cabellos dorados se agachó, viendo pícaramente a Wendy. — ¿Es para Romeo? —Bromeó y la chiquilla se encendió totalmente de la vergüenza.

— ¡N-No es así! —Negaba nerviosamente con la cabeza.  
Lucy rio un rato, y luego de calmarse, abrió la puerta de su habitación y dirigió una última mirada a sus amigas.

—Juvia te desea buena suerte, Lucy. —Sonrió Loxar, con Wendy al lado suyo, despidiéndola ambas.

— ¡Sí! Nos vemos después. —Y salió de allí decidida.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las nueve menos cinco de la noche.

Natsu estaba impaciente. ¿Todas las mujeres siempre tardaban años en llegar a donde sea?

— ¿Está bien la comida de esta forma, Lord Dragneel? —Preguntó una albina de pelo corto, que tenía orejitas y cola de gato de color blanco.

—Sí, Lisanna. Así está bien. —Dijo sin mirarla, apoyado en un codo, aburrido. —No era necesaria la comida. Los demonios siquiera comemos algo más que de lo que estamos hechos. —Soltó.

—A Mira-nee le gusta cocinar, Lord demonio. —Sonrió y el pelirrosa asintió.

Su habitación era oscura y gigante. Había una enorme chimenea en medio, y el fuego allí siempre estaba encendido, alumbrando el lugar además de las velas.

Natsu dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que golpeaban.

La albina abrió y sonrió al ver a la linda chica de cabello color oro.

— ¿Mira? —Preguntó Lucy confundida.

—Soy Lisanna, Mira-nee es mi hermana. —Explicó dejándola pasar. —Adiós, mucha suerte. —Contenta, se fue.

La rubia se quedó viendo la puerta tras de sí. En realidad, tenía miedo de mirarlo a él.

No entendía por qué quería que fuera allí, pero Juvia la había convencido con respecto a que no le haría nada. Porque así era, ¿verdad?

El pelirrosa caminó hacia ella, y al verla ciertamente se sorprendió: su delicado vestido, y el cabello suelto que tenía la hacía verse hermosa. Tampoco pudo evitar sentir la fragancia a vainilla que dejaba en el aire.

Pensó que seguramente hubiese sido alguien muy especial para él hace mucho tiempo. Pero las cosas eran diferentes en el presente.

—No era necesario que te vistieras de esa manera. —Soltó él, serio.

Lucy lentamente levantó su mirada, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—Mira lo hizo para mí. Y Juvia insistió. —Explicó.

La rubia lo notaba más calmado ese día.

—Entiendo. —Asintió y la invitó a sentarse. —Mirajane hizo esta comida también, supongo que querrás probarla.

—Sí. —Ella se sentó y miró la gran mesa que tenía enfrente: había vegetales de todo tipo y carne algo… extraña.

—Sabrás entender que aquí todos los animales que pudo haber se transformaron en demonios también. Ojalá te gusten con salsa. —Ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa burlona.

La rubia puso cara de desagrado y sólo se sirvió vegetales en un plato.

El ojijade tomó un pedazo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca, alejándose de la mesa y colocándose frente al rojo fuego de la estufa.

Lucy lo observaba desde la mesa. Era muy descortés de su parte dejarla allí sola, considerando que además tenía ese vestido elegante.

El pelirrosa miraba el fuego moverse.

La rubia, cansada, se levantó y dejó la horrible comida allí. Así, se acercó a Dragneel.

—Dime… ¿Por qué me llamaste? —Preguntó con algo de temor.

Él la miró, penetrando sus ojos, clavándole la mirada, y Lucy dio un paso hacia atrás. Sin embargo, sintió cómo él la acercó hacia sí al agarrarla de la muñeca.

—Para todos aquí podrás representar algo bueno. Pero yo creo que nos estás escondiendo algo. —Dijo en un tono serio, pero aterrador, y ella sintió su pulso acelerarse.

—No es así… Yo no sé nada sobre ustedes. —Explicó temblando, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima.

— ¿Cómo puedo creerte? En diez años nadie ha entrado aquí. Lo único que sobrevive en este lugar es la maldad. —Declaró apretando más el agarre.

—Eso no es verdad. Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Levy, Mira, Lisanna… Todos son amables y lindos conmigo. Y sé que Jellal también debe serlo. —Dijo con decisión y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Luego, su mirada se tiñó de enojo. —El único que tiene maldad aquí eres tú, Natsu.

El aludido dio una media sonrisa, viéndola sarcástico. Dirigió su vista hacia ella, observándola de pies a cabeza, recorriendo cada esquina de su cuerpo. Lucy se sintió incómoda, pero no retrocedió.

—Ciertamente los demonios hicieron un buen trabajo contigo. —Soltó mostrando sus colmillos al sonreír con sorna.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir? Ya te he dicho que yo no tengo nada que ver con todo es- —Al intentar excusarse, sus palabras fueron cortadas al igual que la distancia que los separaba.

Natsu jaló su mano izquierda, atrayéndola más hacia él, y acercó su cara al blanco y suave cuello de ella, adornado por finos cabellos de sol.

El joven inhaló su aroma como si fuese droga, como una sustancia a la que fuese adicto y no pudiese esperar un segundo más para llenarse de ella.

— ¿Qué… estás haciendo? —La rubia podía sentir cómo su propia respiración se entrecortaba por la cercanía que mantenían, y sin poder controlarlo, se sonrojó fuertemente.

—No es muy difícil. Sólo debes admitir que Zeref te envió y tu muerte no será demasiado dolorosa. —Pronunció degustando cada palabra, con sadismo.

Lucy vio de reojo los orbes bien abiertos del joven, los cuales reflejaban el fuego próximo. Pero aquel calor brotaba desde dentro de ese demonio, profundo, y ella sintió que lentamente se quemaba.

—No sé quién rayos es Zeref. —Soltó sin saber cómo podía articular palabras todavía.

Dragneel la miró, enervado, furioso. La tomó del cabello y la alejó con una mano para verla directo a los ojos.

Lucy dio un quejido, y luego su voz se cortó de repente, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el costado de su abdomen. Pero, aunque las gotas de sangre caían por el suelo cada vez en más abundancia, su rostro mostró confusión sólo al ver que el cuerpo de Natsu estaba cubierto por escamas rojizas.

El pelirrosa la sostuvo con fuerza para que no cayera, pero lo que esperaba nunca llegó: ella había sido herida.

— ¿Por qué no te defendiste? No debería haberte podido hacer ni un solo rasguño si eres un enviado de él. —Ahora el extrañado era Dragneel, que no comprendía nada de aquello.

—T-Te dije… que no sé quién rayos es ese Zeref. —Pronunció con dificultad.

La rubia tomó con ambas manos la capa negra del ojijade, sosteniéndose de él.

—No lo comprendo. —La miraba atónito, y sostuvo su frágil cuerpo entre sus manos.

—Yo ahora sí…. —Levantó su barbilla un poco, viéndolo desde abajo al estar agarrada de su pecho. —Soy una simple humana… Y tú un simple dragón, Natsu. —Sonrió, descubriendo la magia del muchacho finalmente, y desmayándose en los brazos del pelirrosa.

* * *

_Continuará…_

_¿Cómo están? :D ¡Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia! En este capítulo pudimos ver un poco más del malvado Dragneel, ¿eh? =P Ojalá les guste :3_

_¡Reviews! :_

_AnikaSukino 5d: ¿Verdad? Pobre Mira, es tan linda ella. Pero aún queda más de este misterio :3 Espero pueda leer pronto tus fics, mucha inspiración para eso :D Pero sí, a mi la U me tiene loca también con los finales ;w; jaja, gracias por todo y un beso grande!_

_Honey Maaka: Me gusta, me gusta el suspenso ahí tajante =P Jajaja, por favor, ¡muchas gracias por leerla! :D Ojalá te guste :3_

_¡Nos vemos en el 6, gracias por el apoyo!_


End file.
